Lost
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: Shino goes missing in the middle of an important mission to The Sound Country... [Shino x ? Rape fic]


**LOST**

"Where the hell's Shino!?!" a certain loud-mouthed Inuzuka yelled, baring his sharp jaws as he did so.

"H-he's been gone for a f-few days…" Hinata stuttered in response, worry thick in her voice as she scanned the area with her Byakugan once more…

"See anything?" Kiba answered, frowning and hiding his teeth once more. Akamaru beside him whimpered loudly, licking Kiba's hand. Kiba looked down, patting the top of his head and trying to reassure him that Shino was fine.

"N-no…" Hinata replied, frowning as well as she tried harder to find their lost teammate…

Kiba, Hinata and Shino had taken a C-ranked mission earlier that weak. Just to esort a merchant to The Land of Rice Fields. It had been considered a C-ranked mission just because they were going outside of The Land of Fire and close to enemy territory. Still, it was a simple enough mission, no one was worried…

Well, 'till Shino went missing…

"How a-about you try to smell h-him?" Hinata suggested, her ever-present blush remaining.

Kiba nodded, soon making a handsign and dropping to all fours. His finger nails and toe nails grew and sharpened, his fangs growning as well. He snarled softly, Akamaru soon jumping out of his jacket. They both put their noses to the air, focusing their chakra to their noses to improve their sense of smell even more. They sniffed around, walking about on all fours, jumping into trees when the breeze went through harder in an attempt to smell their lost teammate…

"A-anything?" Hinata asked from below, having deactivated her Byakugan. It was a drain on her chakra and it was getting harder and harder to use…

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air once more, then frowned.

"No…" Kiba answered, looking down at Hinata from the high tree branches. Akamaru whimpered softly, tail and ears drooping sadly.

"I-it's starting to get dark… w-we should p-probably set up camp… we c-can look for him i-in the morning again…" Hinata suggested, frowning and blocking the bright sun which filtered in through the tree branches with her hand.

Kiba whimpered softly, then nodded. He leaned down, getting a good grip on the tree branch before swinging down gracefully. Akamaru landed next to him, having used other tree branches to help himself down.

Kiba stood again, deactivating his Beast Mimicry and returning to only his feet. He kicked at a rock on the ground, taking out his frustration on the nearby dirt. Hinata frowned, but made sure to keep her eyes open and in front of her, just in case enemy ninja showed up…

As they headed back, Kiba muttered curses to himself, taking out his agression on his mental image of Shino for getting lost and himself for not being able to find him. Not Hinata, though. She tried her hardest and didn't need any extra grief…

They set up camp fairly quickly, finding a place where their tracks could be easily covered. Hinata was the first to sleep, because of how exaused she had been from using her Byakugan over and over again and pushing it farther and farther each time.

Kiba and Akamaru kept watch, Akamaru sniffing at the grass as Kiba stared at the clear night sky. It was nice out and he could see all the stars, none of the city lights interfering. The toads and the insects and the fishes played around in the lake they had camped out near, him looking over to the noises to see the reflection of the sky in the water. It really was beautiful…

He smiled slightly, then frowned as he looked over to his teammates and didn't see Shino.

Oh, yeah… he was lost…

Kiba sighed, Akamaru wuffing softly and leaning over to lick his masters hand. Kiba smiled, soon gently patting Akamaru's head and scratching him behind the ears.

"_ahh!_"

Kiba quickly raised his head, looking over at the forest. What was that? Was it anything? Or was it just his imagination…?

He looked to Akamaru for confirmation, hoping that he heard something. Akamaru just wuffed softly, having not heard anything. Kiba frowned, flustering slightly.

"Keep an eye on Hinata… I'll be back in a few minutes…" Kiba told, soon getting up. He made a hand sign and went to all fours again, activating his Beast Mimicry jutsu. He focused his chakra into his nose again, sniffing about. He trotted forward, sniffing again and heading into the forest that surrounded them.

Akamaru whimpered softly, getting up and shaking all the dirt and grass out of his fur. He then trotted forward, laying down next to Hinata and wuffing softly again.

It was an hour or so before Kiba returned, empty handed and head hung low.

"I must be hallusinating…" he muttered, deactivating his Beast Mimicry and lying down on his bedroll. He sighed, reaching over to nudge Hinata awake. Hinata murmured something in her sleep, but woke up none the less. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking over to Kiba. She nodded, getting out of her bedroll and activating her Byakugan once more to scan the area.

"Keep your ears and eyes open, Hinata…" Kiba muttered as he wiggled into his own bed roll. Hinata nodded once more, getting a bit worried as she kept watch and as Kiba fell asleep. Akamaru stayed awake, desiding to keep Hinata company and to be her nose just in case.

Hinata absent-mindedly pet Akamaru, eyes half-closed as she watched the lake as well. It really was beautiful here…

"_stop!"_

Hinata immidiatly snapped out of her daze, shaking herself and scolding herself for having zoned out. She looked around, then looked down to Akamaru to see if he had heard it as well.

Akamaru, unfortunatly, had fallen asleep…

Hinata frowned, nudging Akamaru awake. Akamaru wuffed softly, looking up at Hinata with a confused expression.

"Keep an eye on Kiba for me… I'll be back in a few minutes…" Hinata told, patting Akamaru on the head before standing and entering the forest once more…

The sun had started to rise when Hinata returned, empty-handed and exausted. She sighed, sitting down on her bed roll.

"I must be… h-hallusinating…" she muttered, smiling and patting Akamaru. Akamaru whined softly, soon yawned wide and curling up next to her. He fell asleep immediately, extreamly tired.

Hinata sighed, soon waking Kiba. He groaned. Rolling out of his bed-roll and onto the cool grass to wake himself up. He yelped, a bit more surprised by the icey dew than he had expected. It was a lot colder here than in Konoha…

Either way, when they were all packing up their things, rolling up their bed-rolls and making sure to cover their tracks, they all heard a loud splashing noise that sounded more like a crash than anything. They all immediately turned, facing the ruined reflection of the sky in the roughly rippling lake…

Kiba activated his Beast Mimicry as Hinata activated her Byakugan, all of them yelling, "SHINO!!!"

Kiba was the first to jump into the freezing cold water, yelping from underneath the waves of semi-clear water. It wasn't as clear as it would have been, something having hit the ground and stirred up dirt from the lake floor.

Kiba quickly swam through the brownish water to where the dirt was thickest, pawing out for anything familiar. They eventually found the familiar feel of human skin, kiba getting a bit confused. He still grabbed the form from under the water, quickly swimming to the suface and to the edge where Hinata and Akamaru waited worriedly.

Kiba climbed out of the water, shivering and draining dirty lake-water. He set their teammate on the warm, sun-drenched dirt next to the lake, soon looking to him.

"…w-wha… what happened t-to him…?" Hinata asked quietly, kneeling down next to their almost-nude and wounded teammate. She checked his heartbeat and breathing, glad to see that both were still there.

"…I-I-I d-don't k-know…" Kiba answered, stuttering because of the freezing cold water that covered his entire body. He quickly stripped off his jacket, his shirt and his pants, tossing them on the grass to dry. He rung out his hair, still shivering as he watched Hinata check Shino, who was in only a pair of black boxers, for any life-threatening wounds…

"H-he has a few deep cuts and large bruises… b-but nothing too s-serious…" she murmured, still looking down at their missing-till-now teammate. He was even missing his sunglasses…

"W-what do w-we d-do?" Kiba asked, frowning and shivering.

"W-we probably should get out of e-enemy territory soon… but you need to d-dry off and you need your clothes... W-we'll make a small fire and we'll leave your c-clothes out to dry… maybe Shino will be awake b-by then and can tell up what happened…" Hinata suggested, blinking at what looked like over-sized spider-webs stuck in Shino's hair and on his skin in various places.

She frowned, taking some of the material from in between Shino's fingers and examining it.

"What i-is it?" Kiba asked, still shivering.

"…a… spider web…" she replied, looking up at Kiba with a worried expression. Kiba frowned, having no idea what that meant…

They set up camp again, Kiba building a small fire and setting out his clothes in the sun to dry. They placed the sleeping rolls around the fire and brought their teammate over, setting him next to the fire and on Hinata's bedroll. Kiba warmed up, sitting close to the fire on his own bedroll. Hinata sat next to Shino, using various Jutsu's to help heal the cuts and large bruises on his skin. She got a bit meek around the holes on his skin which the Kikaichu used to get out of his body, gulping when she got near them.

Kiba and Akamaru watched them both intently, looking Shino over, over and over again. They had never seen their teammate so exposed. He looked interesting. He was very, very pale, his face a bit tanner than the rest of his body, but not much. He was well build, like any ninja should be, and was very lean and lanky. But the most interesting thing about him was all of the holes in his skin which the Kikaichu exited and entered…

Their teammate was very secretive and now they knew at least a bit as to why. If he wore normal t-shirts like a lot of people, the insect holes on his body would be visible. They weren't terrifying or anything but they were… different… it defiantly made his body look odd…

Kiba and Hinata frowned, feeling horrible about having not been able to help their friend earlier. They now knew that what they heard WAS him… they hadn't been hallucinating…

It was a few hours before Shino finally woke up, with a pained, sore groan and a twitch of his hands. He slowly opened his, interestingly enough, violet eyes, soon met by Kiba's gaze. Probably one of the few times in his life, he smiled and chuckled softly and very, very weakly. He voice sounded a bit scratchy and harsh, but that was expected…

"…kiba…" he muttered, closing his eyes once more.

Hinata smiled, setting a hand on Shino's shoulder after finishing a jutsu to signify her presence. Shino smiled a bit more, but it wasn't too noticeable.

"…hinata…we need to get out of here…" he muttered, his smile vanishing.

"Why?" Kiba asked, tilting his head to the side and confused by his teammates behavior.

"…we just do…" he answered, opening his eyes once more to look at the dirt.

"But why?" Kiba continued.

"We just do…" Shino answered, a bit louder as he looked up to Kiba. Even without his sunglasses, he retained the feeling that people would get when their gazes met. It was way, way more watered down now, though, because of what he had gone through.

"But why?" Kiba asked again, getting a bit frustrated.

"SHUT UP! WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Shino answered, glaring at his friend. Kiba jumped, soon looking away and at the ground. He always got scared when Shino yelled. It was just such a rare and angry thing.

"…o-okay…" Kiba muttered in response, glancing back up at Shino but then looking away. It was like a puppy trying to challenge the alpha. He just couldn't maintain eye contact, let alone argue…

Shino slowly sat up, shaking with the strain, and looked down at his practically nude frame. He frowned, wrapping his arms around his chest, and ducked his head.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked, setting a hand on Shino's shoulder. Shino jumped, Hinata immediately removing her hand. Shino looked up at her, soon looking away.

"I don't want to talk about it…" he muttered, slowly standing. He looked over, spotting Kiba's now-dry jacket. He grabbed it before Kiba could get to it, sliding it over his form and hiding his torso and arms again. Kiba frowned, but didn't object. He just put on his remaining clothes as Hinata put out the fire. Hinata and Kiba packed up their things as Shino sat on the lake's edge, his knees brought to his chest and looking down at the night sky, which was appearing once more in the now calm and clean water…

Hinata and Kiba frowned at him, soon walking over. Shino was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear them call him over, too busy thinking about what had happened and how that _thing _had taken advantage of him so easily…

"Shino!" Kiba yelled, trying to get Shino's attention. Shino jumped, soon turning to look at them both.

"C-come on, were l-leaving…" Hinata told, nodding and smiling hopefully. Shino nodded, soon standing and saying nothing.

Hinata and Kiba soon entered the forest again, Shino close behind. Shino leapt into the trees, however, jumping from branch to branch instead of on the ground. This was because he didn't have any shoes and the tree bark wasn't as rough as the dirt and rocks on the forest floor…

A set of eyes watched all three ninjas run out of the clearing and into the forest, the owner of the eyes chuckling softly and perversely. He looked at the oddly dressed form of Shino running through the trees, grinning wide.

"Some day, little insect… You won't escape my web…" Shino's rapist, also known as Kidoumaru, purred, holding only his spider-web with his six free hands…


End file.
